1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a printing system including multiple, different models of printers and a printing control method therefor, and more specifically, to a printing system which allows efficient and optimum printing using multiple, different models of printers and a printing control method therefor.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a printer is characterized as a machine for color or monochrome or the like depending upon the model.
Therefore, in a printing system with multiple, different models of printers, for example, image data suited to the characteristics of a data output destination printer is produced based on original data read by an image input device (such as a scanner), and the image data is output to the printer in order to obtain a fine printing image quality.
However, if the image data produced for a machine of a model is used for printing by a printer of another model, a good printing image quality does not result.
Meanwhile, image data, which can be printed with all models of printers, takes much time to print using some machine or the resulting printing image quality is not necessarily good.
More specifically, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2537160 entitled “processing device” (hereinafter referred to as the “conventional technique A”) for example discloses such a printing system with multiple, different models of printers.
According to the conventional technique A, the operator specifies a combination of an image input device (such as a scanner) and an image output device (such as a printer). Then in a processing device, an image processing corresponding to the characteristics of the specified image output device is performed to image information input from the image input device (such as a scanner), and then image data is output to the corresponding image output device.
According to the conventional technique A, image data corresponding to the characteristics of an output destination printer is produced and output to the printer, so that a fine printing image quality results. However, the image input device (such as a scanner) and the image output device (such as a printer) have to be connected on a one-to-one basis, and printing cannot efficiently be performed.
As another example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 5-298225 entitled “Data Processing Method and Device Using the Method” discloses another technique (hereinafter referred to as “conventional technique B”).
According to the conventional technique B, an output device (printer) is selected based on the type, size and attribute of input image data and the input image data is output to the selected output device (printer).
According to the conventional technique B, however, the image data is not produced corresponding to the characteristics of an output destination device (printer), and a fine printing image quality hardly results.
As described above, in a printing system including multiple, different models of printers according to the technique A, for example, image data corresponding to the characteristics of the output destination printer is produced and output to the printer, and a fine printing image quality results. However, an image input device (scanner) and an image output device (printer) have to be connected on a one-to-one basis, and therefore a printing request cannot simultaneously be issued to multiple printers from one image input device. As a result, printing cannot efficiently be performed.
According to the conventional technique B, an output device (printer) is selected based on the type, size and attribute of input image data and the input image data is output to the selected output device (printer). According to the conventional technique, however, the image data is not produced corresponding to the characteristics of an output destination device (printer), and a fine printing image quality hardly results.